Agnès Oblige/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II'' (Free-to-play) Agnès appeared as a light-elemental summon in the original free-to-play version of Final Fantasy Dimensions II. She was a limited edition cameo summon as part of the Bravely Archive collaboration event. To obtain her, players were required to input a gift code they received for completing a dungeon in Bravely Archive. Her special attack was Holy Weapon, which dealt light-elemental damage to all enemies and gradually restored HP to all party members. Summoning Agnès required 3 summon gauges. Agnès was a locked rank 4 signet and could not rank up to higher levels. Agnès allowed the wielder to use the following abilities: *Curada I Her signet artwork was her official artwork from Bravely Default. Similar to other series cameo characters, the Agnès signet was removed from the premium release of Final Fantasy Dimensions II. ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Agnès appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Agnès Vampire.png| BDPB Agnès7.png BDPB Agnès8.png BDPB Agnès.png BDPB Agnès3.png BDPB Agnès2.png BDPB Agnès5.png BDPB Agnes.jpg BDPB Agnès4.png BDPB Agnès6.png Bravely Archive Agnès appears as an obtainable unit wearing variations of her Freelancer, Vampire and Bravo Bunny outfits. BADR Agnès.png|Agnès. BADR Agnès8.png|Agnès as a Vampire. BADR Agnès2.png|5★ Freelancer. BADR Agnès3.png|5★ Vampire. BADR Agnès4.png|6★ Vampire. BADR Agnès5.png|7★ Vampire. BADR Agnès6.png|5★ Bravo Bunny. BADR Agnès7.png|7★ Bravo Bunny. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ;Agnès Agnès appears as a character and summonable vision. She retains her original appearance. She serves as a character representative from ''Bravely Default. ;Bravo Bunny Agnès Bravo Bunny Agnès appears as a character and summonable vision. She retains her appearance as a Performer. She serves as a character representative from Bravely Default. Guest appearances ''Million Arthur'' Agnès appears as an obtainable card. ''Road to Dragons'' Agnès, along with Tiz, appears as an obtainable character.http://www.siliconera.com/2013/12/09/bravely-default-characters-crossing-another-game/ Agnès comes with Freelancer, Performer, and Valkyrie jobs, each having an active and party ability. The Freelancer has Elixir as an active skill and Dark Resist as a party skill. The Performer has Power of Love as an active skill and Voltage as a party skill. The Valkyrie has Jump as an active skill and Spear Knowledge as a party skill. RtD Agnes Freelancer 2.png|Freelancer. RtD Agnes Performer.png|Performer. RtD Agnes Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie. ''Rise of Mana'' Agnès Oblige is set to appear as a support character. ''Sangokushi Rumble'' Agnès appears as an obtainable character. ''Battle Champs'' Agnès makes an appearance as a collaboration character. Her outfit is also available for players to wear. LN Agnès.png| LN Agnès2.png| LN Agnès3.png| LN Agnès8.png| LN Agnès4.png| LN Agnès5.png| LN Agnès7.png| LN Agnès6.png| ''Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: Lost Zero'' Agnès Oblige appears as collaboration cards. Using her in a deck will allow units to wear her costume. TIMHSLZ Agnès1.png|Agnès. TIMHSLZ Agnès2.png|Agnès. TIMHSLZ Agnès4.png|Miyuki Shiba in Agnès's attire. TIMHSLZ Agnès5.png|Miyuki Shiba SD in Agnès's attire. TIMHSLZ Agnès3.png|Units in Agnès's attire. ''Cryptract'' Agnès appears as an obtainable character. Crypt SS.png| Crypt SS2.png| ''Valkyrie Anatomia'' ''World Cross Saga'' Agnès appears as an obtainable character. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Character other appearances